Embodiments of the disclosed subject matter generally relate to the field of electronic devices, and, more particularly, to aggregation of data from different security domains of an electronic device.
Communication and computing devices including mobile devices, such as smart phones, laptops, tablets, handheld gaming devices, as well as other devices have the capability of accessing different applications, data, and other information at one time. Frequently, these types of devices may be used for both personal and work activities. The device may utilize separate domains that may include different user accounts, applications, and network resources that are separated by security protocols. Typically, information from a first domain is not provided to a second domain because of the applicable security and separation of information between domains.